Mighty
All pups in my universe age by human years and can eat chocolate. Mighty is made by Sonic the fox Mighty is Chase's older brother by six years. Mighty loves his little brother to death and could never part ways from him. He doesn't have any confidence in his own abilities at almost anything. Despite his age, he always to believe himself weaker than Chase. He is actually very small for his age and is barely bigger than Chase and at one point is smaller than him as Chase grows. This is fixed by the time he hits puberty and has a ridiculous growth spurt. He actually really likes Marshall's job as an EMT and wishes to do that job. Despite how normal sibling stories go, Chase and Mighty seemed to have swapped and Chase is the older brother in a sense. Mighty also struggles in pup-school always failing his classes. He plays with his friend Ness a lot, and he has a small crush on his sister. Ness knows it and picks at him for it when they are older, but MIghty won't do anything about it. He also refuses to take the easy way out. He prefers to take the honest and straight path to get what he needs done, done. If push does comes to shove however, his take charge ability kicks in, like his younger brother. {This mostly happens when him and Chase are a bit older though.} Guess begin a leader is part of the family bloodline. :P He is a black and dark brown German shepherd. He has blue eyes and the fur on the top of his head is fluffy and not flat like his brother's. He has a blue collar and white puptag with a red hospital cross on it. He has another puptag that's red with a white cross, but he wears it only when not on a mission. He looks identical to chase in his fur pattern minus his paws as they are black like his legs. Pup Fu: His pup-fu outfit is red with white vertical stripes going from his collar to the bottom of the outfit. He has a red bandana with a white hospital symbol on in the middle of it. He is Marshall's EMT trainee and he obeys his mentor like its a religion. He has trouble believing in himself though and panics a lot. He has faded red uniform, puppack, and EMT cap with a hospital desing on the cap only. He is Chase's older brother. He doubts himself. He takes martial arts and is one of the few things that he doesn't doubt himself with. He loves baths more than anything. He stayed with his grandparents while his dad looked for chase and a new home. Soon, his grandparents got called by his dad and he was sent to adventure bay to meet his brother and see his father once more. He actually doesn't grow much at all once he hit the age of 8, and Chase grows bigger than him by the time Chase reaches nine years old. Thankfully his growth spurt happened just before he turned 14. He s a crush on Videl and is not good at hiding it. This makes admitting it to Videl much easier in the future. But she is mostly oblivious to it anyway. He gets bullied al lot because of his size and the fact that he's kinda wimpy. Bullies commonly call him 'Tiny Mighty' to bully him. About a year or two before his growth spurt, he gets bullied on a daily basis. He cries about it a lot. Thankfully his younger brother is there to look up to for comfort. {Literally as he's smaller than him at this point.} He has a wonderful singing voice and sings lullabyes for his future pups and his brother. He is actually quite fearful of pups older than him or the same age as him. If someone hurts Chase, there is danger of his anger getting out of control. Only ones that has ever witnessed this is his dad and brother. But this could possibly be the reason he acts the way he does. Maybe he is trying to make sure he never does get angry or anything ever. Only time will tell if that's the case. His heart hurts every day at the thought of what happened to his mother. The day he became a full-fledged EMT pup, he told Chase what happened to her. He has a attitude and slight personality change as he gets older. Mighty.jpg|Mighty drawn by ROCKYDOG13. Thank you so much! Picture from pip!.jpg|Mighty is at the bottom. Drawn by Pip! Thank you! ^^ Mighty crying to chase.png|Mighty crying to Chase about being bullied about a year or two before his massive growth spurt. Mighty with EMT cap.png|Mighty trying on his EMT cap for the first time. AT with Sonic~~.jpg|Mighty doing pup-fu! Drawn by Pitbulllover. Thank you! ^^ Marsalas Pup-Tag Contest Prize (Sonic).png|Mighty's puptag. Drawn by Pitbulllover15. Mighty drawn in new style.png|I drew Mighty with a new style. {Yes, I know the collar and eye colour are wrong.} I also tried doing shading. Mighty and Marshall - Screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.png|Marshall talking to Mighty. {Screenshot edit by MacBarrPup. Nice one dude. :) } Sonic Trade 365 .png|An awesome art trade gift from Mackie! ^^ It was also given to me on my birthday, which is extra great! :) Mighty talking to Chase after getting badly bullied. Mighty.png|A drawing of Mighty and Ness doing pup-fu! Great job Chasebuddy! It's adorable and I love it. Mighty and Pit.png|An adorable picture made by my bud Chasebuddy22. I love it dude! ^^ Mighty almost caught Pit exercising. Ashes, Robby, and Mighty Trick or Treating.png|Mighty fixing to go trick or treating with Ashes and Robby. Main Fanonverse Pups and the daredeviling duo {Debut} Pups and the entrance of a husky. Pups and the mysterious russell Pups and Robby's first Christmas Mighty's Story Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind Second Fanonverse {Collab one.} Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love First Fanonverse Semi-Canon Enter the Shiba Family Mighty's Change of Tone Non Canon PAW Patrol: Last Resort Island Pups and the timid Chase Pups and the anthro accident Pups Save Alex's Birthday Rex's Mighty Big Problem Pups Help Dimensional Travelers Ness {His best friend.} Azura Silver (Sonic the fox) Miles Robby Marshall {Mentor} Videl {Girlfriend.} {Still pending.} Günther (Chase's dad) Category:Christian Pup Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Sonic the fox Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Family Category:Doubtful Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:EMT Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:Marshall's trainee